LTV
'Luis TV '''is a Filipino basic cable and satellite television network launched on June 3, 2014 by SBCA. History ''To be updated. Programming Animated Animated programming airs from 12pm until 4pm under its "Toons at Noon" ''block and from 7:30pm until 9:00pm under its ''"Operation: Animation" ''block. Since 2014 Original *SpongeToons Special *Square Logo Awards (since 2014) Since 2015 Original *Basket Sponge *Rags To Riches *Bikini Bottom Survival Acquired *Patrick's Funtastic Life (owned by SuperFanon'D!) *Reckless and Retired (owned by Doctor Bugs) *War of the Cities (owned by Shamm Entertainment) Since 2016 Acquired *Spongy TV (owned by Sponge Tool Productions) *Even Moar Raw! (owned by Kingshire Entertainment) *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea (owned by Cosmobo) *Bikini Bottom Rescuers (owned by Linux Studios) *The Krusty Sponge (owned by SamsungWtr) *SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures (owned by SpongeBot678) *Dunces and Dragons (owned by Fox Kids) Since 2017 Original *SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture Acquired *Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds *Life in Bikini Bottom *FutureBob ElectronicPants (owned by Jasbre TV) *The Naughty Nautical Neighbors (owned by Banana Studios) Since 2018 Original *Discord Crib Special *TheJasbre202 TV Awards (co-owned by Jasbre TV) (since 2018) Acquired *The Bikini Bottom Police Department *Demotion For Duty (owned by SpongeMorons TV) Former *Deep Down Low (owned by FlyerTV) (aired 2014) *The Sponge Show (owned by FlyerTV) (aired 2014) *SpongeBob: After the Film (owned by ) (aired 2014-2017) *Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition (aired 2015-2017) *The New SpongeToons (aired 2015-2018) Live Action News *Luis TV News *A.M. Press *Late Night News on LTV Sports *NBA on LTV *NFL on LTV *MLB on LTV (North American exclusive) *PBA on LTV (Asia-Pacific exclusive) *SportsDesk *After the Game Idents 2015–2017 Rags to Riches R2R.jpg Basket Sponge bsI.jpg|Basket Sponge: Cheerleaders Ident aogI.jpg|Basket Sponge: Army of Gosts NEW EPISODE Ident Patrick's Funtastic Life PFLTV.jpg Reckless & Retired Tytbrar.jpg Spongy TV Spongyident.jpg 2017-present Basket Sponge bsident2018.png On-Screen Bugs 2017-present Basket Sponge ltvbs.png Movies/Films *The SpongeToons Movie (November 27, 2014) Cancelled *Remembering Mother (2015) Video Games Luis TV has its own video game company, "iLaro!". Current SpongeToons *SpongeToons: The Movie (Video Game) Basket Sponge *POBA 2K15 (POBA 2K16 as DLC update)'' *POBA 2K17 *POBA 2K18 Rating System Main Article: Luis TV Rating System Deep Down Low ProductionCategory:NetworksCategory:CompanyCategory:Luis TV Right after SpongeToons was being discussed immediately after the release of SpongeToons. But due to the popularity, it was scrapped until (supposed to be) 2015. But a week later, Flyer Studios got the idea and asked Luis TV if they could air it. Soon after, it a whole season is currently in production. Category:SBCA Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeBob: After the Film Category:Basket Sponge Category:Rags to Riches Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:The New SpongeToons Category:Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition Category:Patrick's Funtastic Life Category:Reckless and Retired Category:War of the Cities Category:SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture Category:Sponge TV Category:Even Moar Raw! Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Bikini Bottom Rescuers Category:The Krusty Sponge Category:SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures Category:Deep Down Low Category:The Sponge Show Category:Square Logo Awards Category:TV Channels Category:TV Networks Category:Networks Category:Production Company Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Dunces and Dragons Category:Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds Category:Spongy TV Category:2017 Category:Life in Bikini Bottom Category:Lists Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants